Cinderella
by n3koyoko
Summary: OMG! What's happening to our Phoenix Wright characters! Maya and Pearl have been turned into mice, Gumshoe has been turned into a fairy, and... wait, is Miles wearing a blue dress! Let's find out!


alright. I know it's a lot. but.. just be calm and take ur time reading it.

Sorry i couldn't break it down to chapters...(

Cinderella

Once upon a time there was… wait a minute. What am I saying?! This story is not one of those 'once upon a time' stories.

**October 27, 2019. 11:58 p.m.**

**Prosecutor's office**

In this dark room, only keyboard-typing and mouse-clicking sound is heard. Looks like Miles, our hot-shot prosecutor, is working on another complicated case. As if he ever gets tired (of course he gets tired. He's a human, too) he rubs his eyes with his hands.

"It's already 11:58. I should better finish up the research and get some rest…," Miles looked at the clock next to his computer that Gumshoe had bought for his 27th birthday and sighed. The clock is personalized so it has Miles' nick name 'Edgey Boy' written on it. Miles glared at the birthday present. He seemed to be lost in thoughts.

'How did Gumshoe even buy this clock? It's even personalized…. He couldn't have afforded anything with that much of his paycheck.'

Miles then turned his head back to his computer monitor that was staring at him with lots of heat. The screen was full of information of past cases such as DL-6 and SL-9. Even super Miles couldn't endure the sleep. He yawned and stretched his arms straight up.

"Maybe I'll take a nap just for 30 minutes." Miles lay down on his desk and closed his heavy eyes….

Time??? Date???

Location???

"……la…."

"mm…."

"…ella…."

"……."

"Cinderella!"

-gasp

"What are you doing! Sleeping at a time like this!"

"Pardon me? Who are you?" Miles asked out of curiosity. He was sure that he was just taking a short nap for 30 minutes. But then, why is this woman yelling at him? Wait. Did the woman just call Miles 'Cinderella?'

"What? What are you saying?! Get to work, Cinderella!"

"Ex… Excuse me. Did you just call me Cinderella?"

"……. Get to work."

The woman in front of Miles gave Miles a cold look like he was insane, then left. Miles looked around, confused, then he discovered a large mirror. He walked up to the mirror and just stared at it. Few seconds later, Miles started to realize what was happening. He was dreaming. He HAD to be dreaming because he was wearing a dress. Well, it was more like rags, but still… a dress. Miles' eyes widened and look at his hair. His hair was black like before alright. But somehow, his hair was long-long. It came down to his back. While Miles was freaking out, the woman who called him Cinderella, came up to him again with one of her eyebrows going up and down with rage.

"Stop staring at your ugly face and get back to work!"

"Ah…."

Miles stepped back from the mirror to face the woman.

"I'm not…. Manfred von Karma?"

-slap!

There was a slap. Miles had a big, red hand-mark on his left cheek.

"How dare you call me by my name! You will address me as 'master von Karma'! Now, get rid of that ridiculously numb look off of your face and do the laundry!"

Manfred von Karma turned his…err, her back and walked away from Miles.

**Time??? Date???**

**Location: Karma Residence**

**Laundry Room**

Miles was doing laundry like he was told to do. Although he had this 'why am I doing this?' look on his face, he was doing it quite well.

"I never thought I would say this but I should raise Gumshoe's paycheck. I didn't know doing laundry was such a hard work."

When Miles was seriously considering of raising Gumshoe's paycheck, someone knocked on the front door.

"Go get the door, Cinderella!"

-sigh

Miles sighed, and moved slowly to the front door.

"La… Larry?!"

"Hello, ma'am! King Godot is having a party at the castle tonight! And everyone is invited! So, here's an invitation!"

"Ah…. Thank you. Um, Larry."

"That's my name, ma'am! Please be prepared for the party!"

Miles' head was spinning due to this massive confusion. What was going on here? Why am I here? And what is Larry doing here? He needed some answers.

"Okay, obviously, I'm in the story of Cinderella. And as much as I hate to admit. I'm Cinderella." Miles was trying to sort this situation out. But the fact that HE's Cinderella seemed to be bothering him.

-knock knock

Miles knocked on what seemed to be Manfred von Karma's door. Few seconds later, the door opened slowly.

"What! I thought I told you not to interrupt the music class!"

A woman was standing in front of Miles, but she wasn't Manfred von Karma.

"Franziska?"

"What do you want. And what's with that dumb look on your dirty face!"

"Franzis…. You know what, I'm not gonna bother anymore."

Miles sighed and shook his head at the woman who was staring at him angrily.

Miles gave this 'I give up' look along with the invitation.

"What's this?"

"An invitation to the King's ball."

"What?! Mom! Mom!!!"

"……."

It was very strange for Miles to see Franziska call her dad her 'mom.' Well I guess Manfred is her mom in this story. But still, it was very very disturbing.

"What's with all the fuss? Stop gibbering and come back immediately to the music class."

"No, you don't understand! There's going to be a party! At the castle! Oh, oh, wait. And the invitation also says the prince is going to pick his bride! Oh my gosh, we have got to go shopping this instant!"

"Now, settle down, my dear. Let me see that letter."

Manfred seemed to be reading the invitation very carefully and seriously.

"It says, 'the party is going to be held tonight at 8:00 p.m. And all maidens are to attend'."

After reading that portion of the letter, Manfred slowly raised her head to stare at 'not interested' Miles.

"What?"

"Didn't you hear? This means you have to go to this party, too," said Mrs. Karma calmly.

"What?! NO WAY! Mother, she can't go! Besides, she doesn't even have any appropriate clothes to wear! I mean, look at her!" Franziska impolitely pointed her finger at Miles.

"Yes, perhaps. You can't show up at the party like that. It would ruin our family's reputation."

"Okay, I wasn't going to go anyways. Have fun." Miles turned around and headed back towards the laundry room. He seemed to be glad that he wasn't eligible for the party.

"Poor Cinderella…. We have to help her! Come on!"

**Time: 7:30 PM Date???**

**Location: Karma Residence**

**Cinderella's room**

"Whew."

Miles opened the door to his room. The door was very old and made creek sounds whenever he swung it. The room wasn't very nice, but it was clean.

'Better than Gumshoe's room,' he thought.

When he grabbed the switch to light up his room, the room lit up by itself. Then he saw.

"Oh my goodness…."

"Surprise!!"

"Maya? Pearls?"

"Poor Cinderella, you must be dying to go to the party!"

"Well actually I'm not…."

"So we made a dress just for you! And it's your favorite color too, pink!"

"Okay. Two things. No, make that three. One, Why have you guys turned into little mice? Two, I do not want to go to the party. And three, my favorite color is NOT pink! I wear manly pink which is magenta!"

"……." The two little mice sniffed.

"Oh, fine. But I still refuse to wear that dress."

"……." Then the little mice thought differently. They started to give Miles puppy-dog eyes.

"……."

A few seconds… perhaps a few minutes have passed, and they didn't say anything. Maya and Pearl were still giving Miles the look and Miles was still trying very hard to avoid the look.

"Okay, this is going to be the last time I'm going to ever wear a pink dress."

"Yippee!"

**Time: 7: 46 PM Date???**

**Location: Karma Residence**

**Living Room**

"Okay…, so what's going on here?"

"……. I thought maybe I can go to the party, too? The evidence…, I mean the invitation clearly says that ALL maidens are to attend the party. And since I have a dress to wear, I want to go to the party."

"But…!" Franziska opened her mouth to protest but was stopped by Manfred.

"Yes, it is true. Hmm… doesn't this dress look an awful lot familiar, Franziska?"

"Well, I don't car…. You little thief! That's MY dress! Give it back!" Franziska marched towards Miles like a mad bull.

-rip

Within a second, the dress was torn apart and Miles was, once again, wearing rags.

'I'll kill those little thieves. I swear,' Miles frowned as he thought of Maya and Pearl's giggles.

"Good night." Manfred smiled and left Miles alone in the house.

Miles didn't look sad or anything. Rather, he looked happy for once.

"Glad that's over."

It was too soon to be glad. As he turned around, there were sparkling dusts all over the place.

"What the…. I just cleaned the room!"

"Cinderella."

"Who is it?!"

"It's me, your fairy godmother."

"My what?"

"Ahem! Over here pal!"

Miles turned his body, facing where the voice was coming from.

"Gumshoe?"

"Oh? How do you know my name? Although I'm your fairy godmother, this is the first time we've actually met!"

"Yeah, I have my resources. Anyways, moving on. So you're my fairy godmother?"

"Why, yes. I am," said the fairy with a ridiculously big magic wand and a bright yellow robe on.

"… Nice outfit."

"Thanks pal! I just bought this robe from the Fairy Mall. Gosh, wasn't this expensive. You see, even though we fairies can use magic, we have to buy our own supplies. And I'm not as rich as I look like." Gumshoe started to talk like Wendy Oldbag while he was showing Miles her new robe.

"I guess… Gumshoe is Gumshoe afterall…." Miles chuckled. Gumshoe looked at him with watery eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that…."

"It's just that… I never thought I would see you laugh or smile. You should do that more often. You look beautiful," said Gumshoe wiping out her tears.

"Whatever. So, why are you here again?"

"Oh! I almost forgot. You have to go to the ball!"

"I don't really…."

"Let's see… first things first. Let's get you a nice little carriage. Hmm… what was that magic word…. Bibidy bob! No no… that's not it… Bibidy Bibidy? Nah…," Gumshoe scratched his head.

"… You mean Bibidy Bobidy Boo."

"Ah, yes! How did YOU know that, pal?"

"Like I said… I have my own resources," Miles said proudly.

"… Okay, now. Bibidy Bobidy Boo!" Gumshoe pointed his wand at a pumpkin that just 'happened' to be there. After a few moments, the bright orange pumpkin started to wiggle around and danced. After it had danced, the pumpkin got bigger and turned into a white luxurious carriage.

"There. We've got the carriage covered. Now, we need some people to escort you to the ball…," then, Gumshoe's eyes started to sparkle. Maya and Pearl were detected by Gumshoe's sparkling eyes. The two little mice tried to run away, but wherever they went, there was a spotlight directly above them.

"Bibidy BObidy Boo!" Gumeshoe, once again, said her magic words and pointed her massive magic wand at the mice. The mice began to float in the air, and they were looking more like humans.

"Oh my gosh! Look, Pearly, we're humans! We even talk like humans!" said Maya excitedly.

"Yes! I'm so happy for us" Pearl was excited, too. She jumped up and down out of excitement.

"Now, now. I know you guys are all excited. But tonight, you guys are going to be escorting Cinderella." Gumshoe bent down and explained to Maya and Pearl their duty.

"Roger that!" Maya and Pearl saluted.

"Good. Now, hurry up dear. You're going to be late to the party!"

"Gumshoe… You don't expect me to go to the royal party with this dress, right?"

"Of course! Your dress looks… oh my. That dress looks awful! No offense."

"sigh" Miles sighed and so did Maya and Pearl.

"Let me see… just going to measure your waist and your height…. Ooooh! This dress is going to look fabulous on you, pal!!" said Gumshoe, swinging around her magic wand.

"Oh boy."

"Bibidy Bobidy Boo!" A massive sparkle dusts came out of the magic wand like a laser beam toward Miles. And within a moment, Miles was wearing a beautiful blue dress.

"Blue? Why Blue?!" Miles complained. "I wanted pink…."

"I hear that the prince really loves blue."

"Blue…. Why does blue remind me of someone…?" Suddenly an image of a guy in a cheap blue suit popped into Miles' pretty head.

"You're not telling me…," Miles began panting and stepped back several times.

"Now, now. This is really important that you listen. My magic will only last til the midnight. So you better get back here before that," said Gumshoe with a serious face.

"Okay," Miles seemed to be getting along just fine with the story now.

**Time: 8:38 p.m. Date???**

**Location: The Royal Palace**

**The Entrance**

As Miles stepped down from his carriage, all the security guards who were standing at the entrance stared at him with a little cute blush on their faces.

"Where do I go?" Miles asked one of the security guards.

"……," the security guard couldn't say a word, but instead, he pointed to one direction.

"Thanks," Miles started to walk toward the direction that the guard had pointed to.

**Time: 8:43 p.m. Date???**

**Location: The Royal Palace**

**The Ball Room**

"Phoenix, do you see a maiden that you like?" Mia whispered in Phoenix's ear.

"No, mother. I do not wish to marry at all. Why can't you just…," Phoenix couldn't finish because Mia, the Queen, was glaring at him with intense eyes.

"YOU BETTER PICK YOUR BRIDE OR ELSE I'LL-!!!" Mia was stopped by the King, Godot.

"Please. Everyone is watching you. Try to control your angers, my Queen."

"My apologies, my King. Phoenix, you need to get married to receive the kingdom. You need a wife to support you!" said Mia pleasingly.

"sigh" Phoenix sighed and turned his head around from Mia. It was then, he spotted Miles.

"Mother, what is that maiden's name?" Phoenix asked carefully.

"Who are you talking about?"

"The one in the blue dress over by the entrance," Phoenix pointed his finger at where Miles was standing.

"Hmm…. I don't know. I'm afraid I've never seen her before," Mia narrowed her eyes and "examined" Miles cautiously, "but I have to admit. She is gorgeous."

Miles was so confused. He didn't know at all what to do or where to go. So he just stood by the entrance and did nothing. When he was just being an audience of the party, a gentleman with freakishly long face came over to Miles with a perverted grin on his face.

"Hello, my lady," The gentleman took Miles' hand and kissed it, "would you like to dance with me?"

"What the-" Miles snatched away his hand from the guy.

"No need to worry, my lady. Here, let's waltz toge…," the guy's creepy long face was turned 90 degrees sideway when Miles handsomely smacked him with his white gloves.

Whether he was humiliated or he was hurt by Miles' refusal, the guy's face began to hue back and forth between red and blue.

"Do you know who I am!?" The guy yelled at Miles.

"Of course. You're the perverted guy with freakishly long face who kissed my hand with your dirty lips," said Miles with his typical emotionless expression on his face.

"Why you-!" It was then that the royal prince stood in front of Miles to protect him when the long-faced guy was about slap Miles across the face.

"Why don't you calm down first, Uncle Arch Duke," said Phoenix calmly.

'Uncle?' Miles' face was turning to a pale stone as he thought.

"Let's go," Phoenix dragged Miles away from his red-faced uncle…. Miles couldn't resist but thinking that Phoenix's uncle looked like a bright red carrot with moles.

**Time: 9:30 p.m. Date???**

**Location: The Royal Palace**

**Backyard**

"So, what's your name? I'm afraid I've never seen you before," asked Phoenix politely.

"Miles Edge- Cinderella von Karma," Miles hesitated a little and gave his 'recently earned' name.

"Nice name. Are you enjoying the party?"

"No."

"Ahahaha…," Phoenix laughed nervously.

"……."

"Um…. So…, would you like to dance?"

"I don't want to go back in that room. I'd rather be outside and get some fresh air."

"Who said we had to go back inside?" Phoenix stood up excitedly and pulled out his hand in front of Miles.

"Eh?"

"Come on. We can dance here."

"What?"

Phoenix took Miles' hands and made him get up.

"Just follow my lead." Phoenix started to hum 'Steel Samurai' theme song and began waltzing.

'Oh dear. This stupid song again,' thought Miles. Soon after, he began to hum the melody along with Phoenix.

Few moments later, they were both singing the theme song. For once, Miles looked very happy.

They arrived at the gigantic water fountain and stopped waltzing and singing. They gazed into their eyes and froze for a moment. When their faces were getting closer-

-Ding Dong Dang Dong

"Ah, crap," Miles abruptly looked at the center tower clock. Both needles were pointing at 12.

"What's wrong?" Phoenix asked.

"I have to go. Bye." Miles began running as fast as he could. Somehow he was used to his high heels. But it was too soon to be said. One of Miles' glass slippers was left behind on the staircase near the entrance.

**Time: 7:00 a.m. Date???**

**Location: Karma Residence**

**Living Room**

"Cinderella!" Mrs. Von Karma shouted.

"Yes?" Miles came out of the kitchen with a pink apron in his hand.

"Wake up Franziska! Hurry up!" Mrs. Karma hurriedly jogged into her own room.

**Time: 7: 08 a.m. Date???**

**Location: Karma Residence**

**Franziska's Room**

"Wake up," Miles tapped Franziska's shoulder.

"mm…," Franziska pulled up her silk quilt.

"Alright…. Let's see if this works in this world, too. Ahem."

Miles cleared his throat and positioned himself next to one of Franziska's ear.

"Your whip is being eaten by your precious pet dog," whispered Miles.

-gasp.

Franziska got up automatically and searched for her whip.

"Wait a minute…. I don't have such things," she looked at Miles, confused.

Miles chuckled a little and said, "your mother is calling for you."

**Time: 7:29 a.m. Date???**

**Location: Karma Residence**

**Living Room**

"What's the matter, mother?" Franziska asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Listen very carefully. I know you missed your chance of getting the prince's attention last night because of that unpleasant looking maiden. However," hesitated Mrs. Karma, but continued on. "The prince is looking for the maiden. But the good thing is he doesn't even know her name. All he has is one of her glass slippers. Moreover, he's declared that he would marry whoever maiden that the glass slipper fits."

"Are you serious, mother?!" Franziska jumped up and down excitedly.

"So, you better not mess up this time. This is your last chance."

"Of course! Ooh, I better get ready!"

Miles was stunned. He couldn't breathe. His childhood friend was going to do something unreasonable again. Trying to find someone whom he doesn't even know the name of with a mere glass slipper. What is he thinking? The answer is obvious. He isn't thinking at all-.

"Cinderella, don't just stand there with a blank face. I need to get ready for my wedding!" Franziska shouted.

Miles couldn't understand Franziska in this world. Comparing Franziska with this Frnaziska… Oh, dear.

"Cinderella!" Franziska shouted once more.

"Coming, coming. You know you shouldn't rush things. You don't even know if the slipper fits you."

'Obviously the slipper wouldn't fit you,' thought Miles. Then he looked at his feet and Franziska's feet.

'Yeah. It definitely wouldn't fit you,' thought Miles with a grin on his face.

"What are you grinning at? Are you mocking me?"

"Of course not. I'm just saying-"

"I don't care what you say! Just have my dress ready by 30 minutes. I need to look good in front of the general," Franziska snapped at Miles and scurried away.

**Time: 9:01 a.m. Date???  
****Location: Karma Residence**

**Living Room**

"…"

"…"

"…"

Dead silence. No one dared to speak.

De Killer, the general with the glass slipper; Larry, the delivery boy De Killer's servant, were sweating.

Franziska and Manfred just stared at the slipper, which appeared to be too big for Franziska.

"This can't be happening," murmured Franziska.

Miles just shook his head with a sigh.

"I've told you. That slipper wouldn't fit you because that's mine-"

Too late. Miles realized what he had done and let a cuss word slip out his mouth.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" asked Franziska.

"……."

"Did you just say what I think you said?"

"sigh Yes. That's my slipper."

"Ha… hahahahaha. You're finally out of your mind," laughed Franziska hysterically.

"I'm telling the truth," Miles turned to Larry, "Larry, may I borrow that slipper? I would like to try it on."

"Of course!"

"What do you think you're doing, delivery boy?!" snapped Manfred.

"The order was to let _every single maiden_ try on the slipper," said De Killer. With a fierce smile on his face.

"Grrr…."

When Larry was about to deliver the slipper to Miles, Manfred stretched her leg in front of Larry, thus making him trip over.

-Ka Boom!

The glass slipper broke with a weird sound effect. Purple dusts came out of the broken glass slipper and faded away in the air.

"Wh… What did you do?!" yelled De Killer. Terror in his face.

"Aaah! What did I do?!! This can't be happening!!!!" Larry knelt down beside the broken glass slipper.

"We are in big trouble," gasped De Killer.

**Time: 10:35 a.m. Date???**

**Location: The Royal Palace**

**Court Room**

-Tang tang tang

"The court is now in session," said the Judge with the usual blank face.

'Great. The Judge is here, too,' thought Miles gloomily.

"Madam, your opening state-"

Manfred snapped her fingers.

"The delivery boy over there, broke the only evidence that the royal prince had in finding his dream lover, the end," Manfred closed her eyes and smiled.

'Now I'm Wright's dream lover?!'

"Excuse me, but what is this evidence?"

"Your honor, you're as dense as ever," Manfred took out her point finger and shook it sideways.

'That habit of hers er… his never changes.'

"The glass slipper," declared Manfred proudly.

"The glass slipper? May I see the broken slipper?"

Bailiff brought the glass slipper toward the Judge.

"Hmm…. I've never seen a glass slipper before…. It indeed is mysterious," mumbled the Judge to himself.

-snap!

Manfred snapped her fingers again, and the Judge quickly looked away from the glass slipper.

"As you can see, the delivery boy is guilty and more over, our royal prince can't find his lover!"

"Very well. By here, I declare the delivery boy, Larry, gui-"

"Hold It!"

"…!"

"…!"

"…?"

Everybody looked at Miles with surprised expression.

"Your honor, I would like to say that the delivery boy is innocent."

"Interesting. And why, my dear, would you say that?"

"Because the prosecutor over there is the real culprit," Miles pointed his finger at Manfred.

"What?!" the Judge looked at Manfred.

"OMG. Is that prosecutor the real culprit?"

"She indeed looks like one."

"Yes. That's true. The delivery boy looks too dumb to do something reckless like that."

-Tang tang tang

"Silence! I will have my silen-"

"Judge! Just do your job! Announce the guilty verdict with that stupid gavel of yours!"

"I'm sorry, madam. But now, I can't do that. I must hear what the defense attorney has to say. Miss Karma, if you don't mind, please."

"Of course. First I would like to say that the glass slipper was originally mine."

"Objection! Interesting. But now that the glass slipper has broken, you cannot prove that."

"Oh, that is true!" exclaimed the Judge

"Oh, yes I can," smiled Miles.

Miles put his hand in his pink apron pocket and took something out.

"That's…!"

"The other glass slipper!" said the Judge excitedly.

"As you can see…," Miles put the glass slipper on his left foot, "the glass slipper fits me perfectly."

"Grrr…."

"But that alone, my dear, can't prove the defendant's innocence," said the Judge.

"That's why I would like to examine the prosecutor's high heels. The reason the defendant tripped is because of the prosecutor's leg. Or should I say her high heels."

"Huh? I lost you."

"sigh When the defendant was delivering the glass slipper to me, Mrs. Karma over there made him trip by having him fall over her high heels. If my theory is correct, her high heels should have the defendant's fingerprints because when he tripped over, he automatically grabbed what was in front of him to protect himself, which was the high heels."

"Nonsense!!" scoffed Manfred.

"Brilliant! I will have my staff examine the high heels. The Court will have 30 minute recess."

-Tang tang tang

**Time: 11:15 a.m. Date???  
Location: The Royal Palace**

**Courtroom Lobby**

"So you're the owner of the glass slipper?" asked Phoenix.

"Yes. I'm not rich. So you probably would want to find another girl to marry you."

"……."

"I'm not even from this world. I don't know until when I'm going to be able stay in this world."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm not from this kingdom. We can't be married, but we can be friends. What do you say, Wright?"

"…!! How… How did you know my real last name?"

"What do you mean your real last name?"

"To tell you the truth. I'm not the real son of the King and the Queen. I was adopted when I was young because the Queen couldn't get a male heir. My real name isn't Phoenix Fey, it's Fennie Wright."

"Fennie…?"

"Yes. You're the first one to know my real last name besides the King and the Queen. How did you know?"

"Lucky guess. Hahaha…," laughed Miles nervously.

"Yeah, well…. I have to go. See you around, friend." Phoenix waved as he was leaving with a smile.

"This isn't over, Cinderella."

"Ah, Franziska."

"I won't lose to you. I won't just sit and watch you marry the prince!"

"I'm not going to marry the prince. I just want you to live without hatred. You don't have to be perfect just because your mother says so. Live however you want. It's your life."

Franziska stared at Miles for a long time. And so did Miles.

"I… I…."

"……."

"Whatever! I'm leaving!"

Franziska left with a small grin.

"The court will be in session in 5 minutes! Everybody please be ready!"

**Time: 11:50 a.m. Date???**

**Location: The Royal Palace**

**Courtroom**

"I've had my staff examine Madam Manfred's high heels. And the result says…."

-gulp

Everybody looked at the Judge nervously.

"You know, I've never gotten this much attention since-"

"Just proceed Your Honor!"

"Ahem. And the result says that the high heels indeed have the defendant's fingerprints. Therefore, I announce the defendant, Larry. NOT GUILTY."

"Whoo!!!!"

"Yeah!!!"

"Kyah!!!"

"I knew you were innocent from the beginning!!"

And so this crazy case has ended.

When everybody was cheering for Larry, a small smile appeared on Miles' cute face.

Then he slowly closed his eyes and fainted.

**Time??? Date???**

**Location???**

"…r…."

"mm…."

"…ir…."

"mmm…."

"Sir!"

-gasp!

"Fairy Godmother!" shouted Miles.

"Fairy God…mother, sir?" Detective Gumshoe looked at Miles suspiciously.

"Er…. I mean, Detective Gumshoe. What are you doing here?"

"I just came by to say hello, sir. How long have you been sleeping here, sir? Did you work here all night again, sir?"

"What do you mean…? What time is it right now?"

"It's 7:00 o'clock in the morning, sir."

"sigh Detective Gumshoe. Would you bring me a cup of coffee?"

"Gladly, sir!" Gumshoe left, humming Steel Samurai theme song.

-cha cak

"I guess it was a dream after all." Miles stood up and opened his big windows. Chilly morning wind breezed through his hair. He closed his eyes and smiled. Humming Steel Samurai theme song out loud.

"Maybe it's not a bad idea to watch that show sometime. Dada da dadadadadada da!" ( - Steel Samurai theme song)

Gumshoe looked at Miles from behind and quietly raised his magic wand with a cup of coffee in his other hand. He was smiling.

**The End.**


End file.
